a. Field of Invention
This application pertains to a bicycle that has a solid frame and several members, including front and rear wheels, handle bars, and foot pedals that fold into a cavity formed in the frame to thereby provide a compact package.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The modern bicycle has been invented in the 19th century and is still very popular as a means of transportation and recreation all over the world. While various improvements have been made over the years making the bicycle faster, lighter, easier to use, and safer, its basic shape, structure and operation has not changed. One basic problem that still remains with the standard bicycle is that even if it is made of light materials, it is relatively large and difficult to store and carry.
While folding bicycles have been made in the past, none of them are really popular (especially with a younger crowd). One problem with known folding bicycles is that they are clumsy and difficult to fold. Another problem is that they require a lot of space to open and close. A further problem is that they are difficult to operate. Yet another problem with most folding bicycles is that they use either a non-standard structure and frame, or have a frame that is folded or otherwise distorted. Inherently, a bicycle with a folding frame is unstable and overly complicated.